


Readjusting

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5: What might have happened if Dean never went to Stull Cemetery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Readjusting

Dean watches as the disease takes over. He sees the war, the fighting, the famine, the oppression that is everywhere.

People try to avoid Lucifer, wearing Sam, and Michael wearing Adam. They hide in constructed forts or bomb shelters. The battle is too big to avoid, though. Nothing can stop an archangel's powers.

Deaths pile up. Dean saves who he can, helps to get people to shelter. There is only so much one hunter can do, though. Dean knows he's the only hunter that is still fighting.

The world starts to go dark as Dean Winchester watches. He knows the end is coming.

Then suddenly it's over as fast as it starts. There are no more bright flashes of light. No more sounds of battle. There is still darkness, but it's stable darkness.

There is nothing as far as Dean can see. Dean searches the area and doesn't find a single form of intelligent life. He wonders how many, if any, humans survived.

Dean's next move is to look for Sam's body. If there is no signs of a heavenly battle, that must mean Lucifer and Michael are probably gone, either dead or recalled to heaven, but gone nonetheless. Dean needs to give Sam's a hunter's burial. After everything, it's the least he can do for his little brother. He refuses to consider the idea that Sam might still be alive. He hates the idea of Sam living through Lucifer using him as a meat suit.

Dean finds a beaten up car and hotwires it. He searches the desolate landscape, going back to where he last saw the angels.

Dean spends days trying to find Sam's body. He thinks he gets to the point where he last spotted the angels, but he's not sure. It's hard to tell one desolate spot from the other, after all.

There is good news though. The human race isn't completely wiped out. They are very few and far between, but he sees humans struggling, helping each other survive. The old Dean would have stopped and helped them, but this Dean only cares about finding his brother's body.

Then the unexpected happens. He sees a man sitting against a dilapidated building. Dean is going to pass him, but something inside Dean makes him stop.

Looking closer he knows why. There's dirty, brown, floppy hair. There are hazel eyes that are wide open and full of life.

"Sammy?" Dean whispers, not wanting to hope, but not able to help himself, either.

The man looks up, mouth wide open. He gets up, but is obviously unsteady on his feet as he stumbles.

Dean rushes to the man, letting him lean on Dean. "Is it really you?"

The man again opens his mouth, but looks panicked when nothing comes out.

Understanding dawns, and Dean revises his last statement. "Sammy, if it's really you, nod your head yes."

The man smiles and nods, and Dean feels so much happiness.

"No Lucifer?" He needs to make sure.

The man shakes his head 'no.''

Dean grips him in a hug. He can't believe Sam is actually alive. He was sure the man wouldn't have survived Lucifer. He spent months with Lucifer riding him. Sam is stronger than Dean ever gave him credit for, something that makes Dean feel guilty and relieved at the same time.

Dean needs to get Sam somewhere safe. He ushers Sam to the car, helping him in as he winces. They find a constructed shelter and find that it isn't empty. When a man wielding a gun approaches them, Dean holds one hand up, placating, while the other keeps supporting Sam.

"I remember you," A girl, most likely Sam's age, says, wonderment in her voice.

Dean's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"You saved me. A building was falling. It was going to crush me, and you pulled me away from it and covered my head to protect me from debris." The man lowers the gun when he hears that.

Dean blushes, although he'd deny it. He remembers now, and he's glad that she's still alive. "My brother needs to rest; he's not doing so well," Dean says and hopes they won't recognize him from when Lucifer was using him.

Sam hugs Dean tight and he knows that's Sam's way of saying, 'I'm proud of you.'

After getting Sam situated on a cot, Dean asks for pen and paper, explaining that Sam can't seem to get his vocal cords working.

The girl that he saved hands it over to Dean, frowning. "I hope he's going to be okay. I hope it's not permanent."

"That makes two of us," Dean mutters as he takes the items and turns away.

He gives them to Sam. Sam looks at him, obviously waiting for Dean's questions.

Whispering, Dean asks, "Do you know what happened to Lucifer and Michael? To Adam?"

Sam begins writing and while waiting, Dean looks at all of the people, the survivors. He knows there's still a struggle to come, but at least he also knows that the whole human race isn't wiped out because of an angelic battle.

The paper is suddenly shoved at him and Dean looks down, reading.

One minute I'm trapped in my mind. The next thing I know, Lucifer is gone and I'm in control of my body again. I went over to Adam who was lying down. Michael is gone, probably the same way Lucifer is. Adam didn't make it though. I think the only reason I'm still alive is because my years as a hunter made me strong, physically and mentally.

I'm not sure what happened to Lucifer or Michael, or the other angels even. All I know is this is not the paradise the angels wanted; that's for sure.

Dean puts it to the side. He wonders if God finally stepped in and put an end to the chaos.

Another paper is shoved at him.

I don't know why I can't talk. Maybe Lucifer did something to me while in control of my body that I don't remember. Maybe I just need to remember how to talk. I really don't know.

I need to say… write this though. At least I know you can't interrupt me if it's written.

I'm so sorry for letting you down. I'm the worst little brother you could ever have. I really thought I could take control from Lucifer, but I wasn't strong enough.

I never expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know I love you. No matter what has happened, no matter what I've done in the past, I've always loved you. You have been my one constant. I wish I could have been yours.

Dean crinkles the paper up, wanting to shred it. "Sammy, I need you to listen to me. I know you love me, just like I've always loved you. Even when you were doing things I didn't agree with, like demon blood, you heart was in the right place. You were just going about it the wrong way. You did everything you could to stop Lucifer; I don't doubt that. You've suffered for all of your mistakes. You've had your penance. Do not wallow in guilt anymore. It's time to move on. We have a world to rebuild, and I need my one constant, my little brother, my lover, at my side."

Sam's smile is happy as he throws his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean aches to kiss those lips, lips he never thought he'd be able to kiss again, at least not when they're warm with life, but he can't. He already introduced Sam has his brother. He silently curses himself at his shortsightedness.

There's time for that later on, though. He'll be able to lie Sam down and get reacquainted with the body he missed so much. They'll work on finding the reason for Sam's voice being gone. Who knows? Maybe it'll come back by itself. Right now, Dean is just enjoying having Sam in his arms again.

Sam and Dean may be living in a post-apocalyptic world, the stuff that dystopias are made of, but as long as they have each other, they will always be okay.


End file.
